Maybe I Can, but Will You?
by kiwi4me
Summary: The more he push her away, the more she gets closer to his heart; The closer she gets to him, the more pain she feels... can they find a balance before the scale break?
1. Chapter 1

**A Naruto and Ino Dilemma: I Am Different**

_**By kiwi4me**_

_**Part 1:**_

To think that she would actually feel something towards me… I must be stupid… or maybe crazy. Every guy here likes her… she could choose whoever she wants… what makes me think she would ever stoop so low as to like me? Maybe only as a friend and nothing more… I guess I just never realized how beautiful she is… so free spirited and fun to be with. Maybe if I realized it faster… I may have had a chance, but now all I have is another unreachable dream…

He got up from his bed sighing heavily as he looked toward his window where the light shines through. Grabbing his black t-shirt from off the floor, he headed to the restroom to freshen up before heading out. The sky was clear and blue with the sun brightly shining over the village. He noticed a fellow friend nearby and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Lee," Naruto called out like he always does, "What's up?"

Lee turned to see him and grinned back at him replying, "Naruto… I am doing well, but we are doing great!" He had a huge grin on his face, with eyes shining as he said the word _we_. Naruto just nodded his head with a small smile upon his face.

"So anything new with you and Sakura?" Naruto asked not really wanting to know, but felt like there was nothing else to say. Lee's smile grew wider as he explains the love he has for her, "Sakura is so beautiful isn't she? I really think she is the one for me… there was this one time when…"

Lee couldn't stop talking after Naruto brought up the name Sakura. Naruto just acted like he was listening, but he wasn't.

"Yo Naruto," Shikamaru called out as he headed toward him with Ino.

"Naruto! Haven't seen you in a long time! Where have you been?" She asked almost like a joke. Naruto just brushed it off and asked where they were doing, "So Shikamaru, are you heading somewhere?" He nodded and replied, "Yeah… we're just going to get a bite to eat…" he said as Ino looked over at Lee.

"Hey Lee… where's Sakura? Did she get tired of you already?" Ino asked smirking at bushy brows.

"No she is not; she is at home while I buy some fresh food for her to make dinner for two," Lee pointed out lifting the bag higher so everyone could see, "… since I have everything, I'm heading home, bye."

He left walking quickly away happily and anxiously; Ino just giggled at the fact that Sakura actually fell for Lee of all of the guys.

"Did you want to come eat with us?" Ino asked as she faced Naruto. Shikamaru was about to add to what Ino said when someone called out his name.

"Shikamaru," Temari called out happily as she ran toward the three of them.

"Hey Temari," Ino smiled as the two guys smiled as well, "… what are you doing here?"

Temari smiled and said she was just visiting and wanted to talk to Shikamaru who was confused.

"If you have something to say, you can say it here…" Shikamaru said bluntly causing Temari to blush a bit. She made an excuse and pulled Shikamaru away and left. Naruto and Ino stood alone as the sun stood over them. Naruto turned to face Ino who was staring at Temari pulling on Shikamaru's arm.

_I wonder… what is she thinking… I wonder if… if she likes Shikamaru…_ Naruto asked himself not wanting to know the answer. A soft breeze flew by letting Ino's light blonde hair flow as it dances with the wind. Naruto watched her reaction, her smile, as the breeze plays with her hair and softly grazes her skin.

"Hey Naruto…" Ino turned to face him with a small smile, "… since Shikamaru is busy… want to go eat with me?" Naruto was happy, almost excited but he isn't about to let her know or see any hints of his feelings.

"Why can't you eat alone?" Naruto asked;

"Aw come one Naruto! Everyone is busy right now… besides, we haven't talked to each other in a long time so… lets treat this as a catching up time!" She winked at him causing him to blush slightly, but he refused to give in right there.

"Ino… why do you always come to me when there is no one else?" Naruto asked almost angry for being picked last.

"Uh…" Ino began nervously but was able to catch up to her nerves, "… Naruto please…?"

Naruto looked at her long and hard before giving out a deep sigh and a nod. "Fine… where are we going…?" Naruto asked as Ino gave a large grin.

"I dunno… wherever you can afford," Ino said giggling happily. Naruto looked at her for a moment before placing his hand on his head, "… I fell for you're trap didn't I…" he finished making Ino laugh as she pat him on the head.

"Aren't you a smart little boy…" she said as she ran her fingers through his dark blonde hair with a smile upon her face. Naruto blushed wanting her to do it forever, but force himself to push her hand away.

"Come on…" Naruto said as he walked away. Ino asked where they were headed and he replied, "… to the Ramen Shop…" which caused Ino to roll her eyes.

They arrived and sat down waiting for their meal; Ino watched Naruto wondering why there was something different about him.

"Hey Naruto…" Ino spoke up ending the silence, "… are you still upset?" Naruto looked up at her for a moment then kept himself quiet. "Look Naruto… I know it was your dream to become Hokage… but you can't change the vote… Choji was chosen… which was a bit unexpected to tell you the truth…" Ino said bringing back a saddening event into his mind. _I didn't even get a chance… all because that stupid mission!_ He screamed in his head.

Ino looked at him noticing his body tensing from stress and his face becoming flushed red. "Are you okay Naruto?" she asked concerned as she reached out her hand to touch his head.

"I'm fine," he said before she could touch him; "… but Naruto…" she tried to say, but their meal came and Naruto begin eating… a sign of him ignoring all else. They finished the meal quietly in an awkward silence that hovered over them as they ate.

"Here you go…" Naruto said as he placed the money on the table and headed out as Ino walked behind him. They walked together in unison around the village then into the forest where the training grounds were.

Naruto kept walking until Ino stopped him; "Naruto… what is wrong with you?" she asked angrily and concerned as well.

"It's nothing… besides… why do you care?" he stated angrily as he turned to face her. Ino hurt by those words took it offensively, "Why do I care?! I'm you're friend aren't I?" she yelled out at him as his eyes widen. "What is wrong with you lately?" she asked in a high tone hoping he would answer soon. Naruto looked away and started to walk away once more before Ino grabbed his arm.

"Stop running away! What is wrong with you? You're different…" Ino stated holding onto his arm. Naruto pulled his arm free and stared at her thinking to his self, _I'm different… yeah… but why do you care… even if you are just my friend…

* * *

_

Please let me know what you think... okay?

love, kiwi4me


	2. Chapter 2

**A Naruto and Ino Dilemma: A Dream**

_**By kiwi4me**_

_**Part 2:**_

"Stop running away! What is wrong with you? You're different…" Ino stated holding onto his arm. Naruto pulled his arm free and stared at her thinking to his self, _I'm different… yeah… but why do you care… even if you are just my friend…_

"I'm just… not feeling well…" Naruto said as he plopped himself down against a tree. Ino did the same and sat next to him. Naruto thought to himself why is he still worked up about the fact that his dream was taken from him.

"Hey Naruto…" Ino started as she stares up into the sky where the trees block the ray of lights from the sun, "… do you have another dream…?" she asked softly as she closed her eyes. Naruto turned to face her to see a relaxed face. _Another dream… you can say that…_ Naruto said to himself as he spoke up, "I guess…"

Ino opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Oh really? What is it?" she asked curiously smiling. Naruto just chuckled to himself as he shook his head letting Ino know that he wasn't going to tell. Ino looked at him for a moment before she giggled to herself before speaking.

"I have a dream…" she begins as Naruto turned to face her, "… I always wanted to run my own store…" she said excitedly, "… I mean think about… everyone coming over to buy what you have… I was thinking of maybe a fashion store… or maybe…" she trailed on happily before she heard a laughter that brought her back to her senses.

"What's so funny?" she asked giggling with him. He was laughing so hard as if he hasn't in a while; his arms was crossed in front of his stomach as he hunched forward trying to force himself to stop. Ino laughing with him tried to stop him from grabbing his shoulders, but wasn't much help. Tears of joy fell down their faces of happiness as they forced themselves to stop. Finally, the laughter calmed down as a nice breeze flew by dancing its way to the two sitting on the grass.

"Hey Naruto… why did you laugh at my dream… that's not nice…" she tried to say seriously, but a slight giggle slipped out of her mouth. Naruto just smiled a bit, before he realized how much time they are spending together. Before it would be about five minutes to ten maybe… even less, but now they are talking to one another... their smiles are so genuine… her laughter… so cute…

What is he doing here? Why is he with her? No… more like… why is _she_ here? Why is she with _him_…? He pondered over this thought for awhile as he watched her last tear of joy fall from the corner of her right eye. She wiped it away as she leaned back onto the tree; _I wonder… what is she thinking… if she is… thinking of me?_ He thought looking away to the hundreds of trees that surrounds them.

He turned back to face her and asked, "Do you still want to open a store?"

She was startled by the question, but smiled and nodded as a reply. Her smile was wide and bright… her eyes sparkled with excitement… and her expression was perfect. Everything about her to him was flawless… and endless journey of beauty.

He watched her for awhile, both in a complete unison of silence, not the creepy eerie ones… but the nice, calm, and peaceful ones. He wanted to touch her skin… feel the softness of it… he wanted to hold her… to feel her warmth on him… he wanted to kiss her… to feel the passion of their love… but… what love is there between them? This love is only one-sided after all… and the only one in love is him.

The sun started to fade as the night come near; Ino got up wiping excess stuff off her clothes before heading home. Naruto, still sitting, looked like he was lost in space as he stared at the same tree he had after they laughed. Ino looked down at him before placing a frown on her face sadly with a deep sigh afterwards.

"Hey Naruto…" she began to say, "… I need to tell you something… important."

Naruto looked up at her shocked and confused; he stood up tall with a smile place upon his face as his eyes sparkles with excitement and his hands shakes from anxiousness. _What could she want to say to me that could be so important…? Could it be!? I…_ Naruto thought trying to subdue his feelings. Ino looked at him for awhile then looked away unsure how to put things into his perspectives.

"Naruto…" she started to say as she stares into his sky blue eyes, "… uh… um…" she paused for a moment causing Naruto's nerves to go out of control as he waited patiently, "… Sakura's my best friend… and she is going out with Lee…" Ino explains as Naruto smile started to fade, "… well… she's in love with you."

* * *

Okay! second part up! i know the whole Choji being Hokage thing is weird... but...

i didnt wanna put Sasuke as it... or anyone else for some reason LMAO!

please comment!

love,

kiwi4me


	3. Chapter 3

**A Naruto and Ino Dilemma: A Dilemma in His Heart**

_**By kiwi4me**_

* * *

OKay... here is part 3!

sorry if the last one was short... i didnt have much time and so i hope this makes it up a little...

and yes i know the whole Choji as Hokage is weird and never going to happen maybe, but... i wasnt thinking when i wrote it...

so please excuse me that... lmao!

the next update would be a little whiles since school is taking much of my time... sorry...

but please be patient and not develop a plan to kill me lol

thanks for all the reviews, they are helpful and keeps me writing, so i thank all of you who reviews and read my stories, thank you!

love,

_kiwi4me_

* * *

_**Part 3:**_

"Naruto…" she started to say as she stares into his sky blue eyes, "… uh… um…" she paused for a moment causing Naruto's nerves to go out of control as he waited patiently, "… Sakura's my best friend… and she is going out with Lee…" Ino explains as Naruto smile started to fade, "… well… she's in love with you."

Ino finished her sentence as she watched the way Naruto reacted to what she had said. He stared at her for a while in silence before making any movement; he looked away from her a bit disappointed and sad, but happy too. _Why am I happy? Sakura still loves me… then that means…_ Naruto stopped his thoughts and felt an ache upon his chest.

"Lee…" Naruto said in a soft tone as he grabbed the wound and took a step back. Ino turned to see Lee filled with rage of jealousy and hatred. He grabbed a kunai and was ready to throw it when Ino stepped in front of Naruto.

"What are you doing here Lee?" she asked as she watched him move in closer with the kunai ready to throw.

"You are lying, Sakura will never love a guy like him!" he screamed angrily pointing his finger hatefully at Naruto. Ino walked closer to him slowly with sorrowful eyes and forced a hug upon him. Lee surprised and sadden dropped the kunai to the floor as he broke down. He cried tears of pain as Naruto watched his friend's heart break in front of him.

"I'm sorry Lee… but it's true…" Ino started to say while she held Lee in her embrace, "… maybe… maybe…" she tried to find some type of reason for such a painful time, but fell short before Naruto spoke up.

"Maybe it's because I haven't been a good friend like I should have…" Naruto owned up as he walked toward Lee. Ino and Lee broke from their embrace as Naruto faced Lee looking apologetically.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized.

Lee looked at him for a while before finally speaking up.

"NO Naruto… I am sorry… I should have not say those things… and I… I… should've known…" Lee apologized in returned, "… I… I need to be alone… goodbye."

He lifts his hand and waved goodbye from behind as he walked away. Ino watched him drag his feet as he sulk in his sorrow then turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto…" she begins as he turns to face her, "… are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on top of his where the wound was. He blushed knowing how close she was, so close he could even smell her.

"Yeah…" Naruto said smiling, but forced a straight face after knowing his lips curved into a smile.

"Well… okay… but, what do you think?" she asked lifting her hand away and stepping back.

"About Sakura?" he asked then continued as he received a nod from Ino, "… I… I dunno…"

Ino gave a weak smile and a soft sigh as she reached out her arms and landed her hands on his shoulders. Naruto turned to face her as she stared into his eyes;

"Naruto… take your time!" Ino said smiling insisting him that there is no need to rush his feeling or his thoughts.

"Listen Naruto…" Ino assured, "… just remember that I am always here for you… okay?"

She patted his shoulders and then his head, laughing to herself as she did so. Naruto jokingly pushed her arm away from his face as he chuckled along.

"Okay! Okay… I get it… thanks, Ino…" Naruto said giving her a smile as she returned one as well.

"Well… it's getting late, I'm heading home… see you later!" Ino said happily as she walked off leaving Naruto filled with his own dilemma from his heart.

_What am I going to do?_ Naruto asked himself as he stared into the bathroom mirror confused. Just finding out that Sakura loves him now just throws everything else into chaos. He was already confused with his heart and his longing for Ino and now… now his feelings for Sakura are resurfacing.

"DAMN IT!" he screamed out angrily with confusion and frustration within his tone. He washed his face with cold water as he thought about his situation…

_Okay…Sakura loves me… and I… I love her too…_

_I also love Ino, but… she doesn't know that… and I have no idea if she loves me…_

_Should I stay safe or… risk my heart to be broken?_ Naruto thought over and over in his head giving himself an enormous headache.

"Damn it…" he mumbled out with his hands to his head to stop the pain. He lay back first down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"_Naruto! Hey Naruto!" she screamed out angrily. Naruto turned to face the voice's owner and grinned happily._

"_Yeah Sakura?" Naruto asked sarcastically knowing what he had done. She stared down at him sitting against the tree grinning widely._

"_What is this?" she asked harshly holding up her basket that once had fresh fruits inside it, but is now full of stems, seeds, and whatever that is left._

"_That's your basket…" he said pointing at the item she was holding._

"_That's right and where is all the fruits huh? Huh Naruto!" she screamed before landing her fist on his face._

"_Ow…!" he screamed out feeling the pain on his bright red cheek. He rubbed it with teary eyes as he looked up at her. _

"_Sorry Sakura… I was so hungry!" he whined out with begging eyes causing Sakura to take a deep sigh shaking her head._

"_I'll let it go this time… only!" she pointed out giving him a wink that caused Naruto to smile happily even though it hurts._

"Sakura…" he said aloud in his empty room sadly as he opened his eyes.

He turned his head and faced the wall as he closed his eyes once again to fall into a reminiscing dream.

"_Naruto? What are you doing?" she asked confused as she moved in closer._

"_Huh?" Naruto said aloud confused as he looked up to see a familiar face, "… oh… nothing…"_

"_Is that a birthday present for me?" she asked nudging him on the sides as she sat down besides him._

"_Um…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "… yeah… here!" he pushed the wrapped present toward her as she grabbed it._

"_Wow! Really? Thank you…" Ino giggled surprisingly and happily. She unwrapped it to find a small friendship bracelet hidden in between the large amount of tissues._

"_A bracelet?!" she spoke up with a large smile placed upon her face, "… are you serious?" she asked happily and gleefully at Naruto._

"_Yeah… I thought maybe… I should get you something… I mean we are…" he said as he explained himself, but was interrupted by a kiss._

_Ino leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss on his cheeks before he could finish his sentence causing him to blush deep red. He looked at Ino who was still smiling as she placed the bracelet into her hand were it laid perfectly on her wrist._

"_Thank you Naruto."_

"_Welcome Ino…"_

Naruto woke up from his slumber with a smile; "… that was the start…" he said as he sat up touching the cheek that Ino kissed. He then got dressed and ready to enter the fresh air outside.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura called out as she noticed Naruto exiting his house. Naruto turned a little surprised to see her, but gave her a smile.

"Hey Sakura… what's up?" he asked as she walked closer.

* * *

Please review,fav,rate!

love,

kiwi4me

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A Naruto and Ino Dilemma: New Love**

_**By kiwi4me**_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, please enjoy!

* * *

_**Part 4:**_

"Hey Sakura… what's up?" he asked as she walked closer.

"Do you love me?" she requested as she watched him.

"… Love you…?" he stated to himself before he spoke up, "… I… did…"

"You… then that means you don't love me anymore…?" she spoke more to herself then to him. He reached out his arms and wrapped it around her as she looked on with confusion.

"I… I'm too late…" she spoke up as she buried her head against his chest.

Naruto just held on to her until she stopped crying and said, "I'm sorry Sakura…"

Instead of calming her, she ran away crying even more.

_I'm sorry…_ he said to himself as she watched her run away. He continued walking over to the swing were he once sat when he was much younger.

"_Hey you… can you throw that ball back?" little Ino called out pointing at the ball. Naruto looked down at the ball and became excited._

"_This ball?" little Naruto asked smiling for once during his entire childhood. Ino looked at him smiling nodding her head._

"_Yeah… that's the only ball there silly," she called out ushering him to throw the ball to her._

_Naruto threw the ball. The ball looked like it would've landed right in the palm of her hands, but… it went over her head instead._

"_Oh no…" she called out trying to catch the ball before it fell. She ran and ran as the ball came closer and closer to landing. She was so close that she thought she could've caught it, but she tripped and fell as the ball landed right next to her. Naruto ran over to her concerned noticing her knees bleeding._

"_You… you okay?" he asked helping her up. _

"_Yeah… I was close wasn't I?" Ino said smiling ignoring the pain on her knees as she walked over to grab her ball._

"_Well thanks… see you later!" she called out before leaving. Naruto watched her go happily with a smile on her face. _

"_What was her name?" he asked himself realizing that he never got to introduce himself._

"So… you returned…" Ino said as she walked closer to him. He turned to see a smile on her face as they both reminisce about their childhood meeting.

"Um… yeah…" he said as he looked at the swing once more before turning to ask her, "… Ino… why are you here?"

"Huh…?" Ino spoke out surprised before giggling, "… Why? I can't come here?" she smiled winking at him as he blush a slight rosy color.

"No… it's not that…" he assured her.

"Did Sakura talk to you?" Ino asked straightforward waiting for his reply.

Naruto looked at her deep into her eyes before nodding his head. She just gave off a slight sigh as she sat on the swing surprising Naruto. She pushed herself a little feeling a small breeze hoping to clear her mind.

"Ino… are you…" Naruto begin to say, but cut himself off realizing that it must be hard on her.

_Sakura probably told her already…_ Naruto told himself as he watched her.

"Hey Naruto…" Ino said as she stared at what was in front of her, "… remember my dream?" she said almost in a sad tone that made Naruto worry. He nodded as he walked near her and stood beside her.

"I… have another dream too… but I'm afraid I shouldn't have this dream…" Ino said as she stopped herself and looked up at Naruto who was looking at her concerned.

"What… what is the other dream?" Naruto asked as she stood up.

"Hm… Naruto…" Ino begins, "… do you think I can do anything?" she asked with a small smile.

"Why…?" he asked confused as her smile faded.

"Never mind…" she said as she looked away and began to walk away.

"Wait…" Naruto said as he grabbed her arm causing her to stop and turn to face him.

"Sakura told you… didn't she…?" he asked as she nodded her head. Still holding her arm he moved in closer to her.

"Naruto… why don't you love her?" she asked ignoring the fact that he is still holding her arm.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked as he moved his hand, that held her arm, down to grab her hand. He lifts it up causing Ino to look on smiling.

"… Because I love you…" he smiled as he spoke those words, now's the hard part… is she going to say those words too? _Please… don't break my heart…_ Naruto said hoping Ino could hear his thought. She looked at him as he waited with hopeful eyes; she smiled then placed her free hand on top of his.

"How funny…" she said as she giggled leaving Naruto confused letting go of his grip on her hand. She touched his face softly touching it as she smiled. She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek causing him to blush happily. She embraced him as of he.

"Naruto…" she spoke softly with her head against his neck, "… tell me… what do you love about me…?"

Naruto smiled as he felt her breath touching his skin. _What do I love about her…?_ Naruto thought laughing to himself.

"Everything," he stated with no hesitation grinning. She laughed feeling his heart beat with hers.

"Really…?" she said less like a question leaning in for a kiss on his lips. He smiled happily as he whispered before their lips touched, "Yes…"

--

_**A Couple hours later: At Sakura's House**_

"What?!" she screamed loud as Ino told her the news. Sakura looked at her angrily feeling betrayed and hurt.

"How could you do this to me?" she asked angrily, "… I… I thought you were my friend…?"

"I am…" Ino said trying to calm her friend down, "…I know it's wrong of me to accept his feelings but…"

"But what?!" Sakura screamed as tears fell down her hazel eyes. Ino looked at her feeling bad for knowing that she loved him.

"You don't even love him! Why the hell did you become his girlfriend?" she asked now calmer wanting to know the truth.

"Um…" Ino said looking away from her friend. _I don't know… maybe because I…_ she begin to think, but Sakura stopped her trail of thoughts.

"You know that I love him and I told him how I felt two days ago! And now you decide to take _my_ man the next day? What the hell are you thinking? Are you that jealous of me? Are you that pathetic?" she screamed ranting on as Ino watched and listen to her comments.

"I will tell him! I'll tell him that you don't even love him!" she purposed in hatred ready to leave, but Ino shook her head.

"No… I will… I'll tell him the truth…" she said sadly staring at Sakura. Ino then walked out of the door closing the door softly.

_I wonder… if you'll forgive me Naruto… _Ino said to herself as she headed to his house.

Naruto was in such a good mood that he forgot all about Choji becoming Hokage, his feeling for Sakura, and even his friends. He was preparing a meal for Ino and himself all day, even though he isn't as good as others, he just hopes she wouldn't puke after the first bite. He set the table for two and placed the meal on the table happily as he waited. The door bell rang and he ran quickly to the door to find his love.

"Ino," Naruto said as he leaned in for a kiss. Ino surprised kissed back not wanting to ruin his moment. He grabbed her hand as he closed the door and leaded her to the chair that he pulled out for her. They both sat down facing one another; a single red rose placed in front of Ino caused her to smile, yet made her feel even more worse than before.

"You look beautiful today…" Naruto said as he kissed her hand. She smiled and thanked him as she noticed the meal in front of them.

"Did you really make this?" Ino asked surprised and impressed.

"Yeah… lets eat!" he exclaimed happily as he placed some food on her plate and his. He waited for her to take the first bite. She looked at it for a bit as she twirled the noodle with her chopstick, then looked up to see Naruto staring at her. She smiled nervously as she was the first one to eat.

"Wow… Naruto… this is good!" Ino declared impressed as Naruto grinned widely feeling relief.

They ate the meal together as they kept taking small glanced at one another; each time Ino looks at Naruto, she smiles seeing the child again and every time Naruto looked at her, he smiled feeling like it was time he finds someone who would love him like he does.

When they were done, Ino offered to clean the plates and clear the table, but Naruto insisted on doing so.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked trying to grab her plate from him.

"Yeah… don't worry about it!" Naruto smiled placing a kiss on her forehead as he headed to the kitchen. Ino looked at him then walked around his place and ended up inside his bedroom.

_Hm… it's actually cleaner than I thought I would be…_ she thought with a smile as she stood in front of the bed. Before she knew it, she was falling forward onto the bed with Naruto's arms wrapped around her. They laughed playfully as she rolled away and jumped on top of him playing with his hair. He turned over facing her; then grabbing her wrists, he pulled her down as she plopped onto the bed with a bounce. He got on top of her and kissed her causing her to be in a state of surprise. She kissed back forgetting what she wanted to say to him.

She touched his face softly feeling the passion within the kiss. He broke from the kiss and moved his lips closer to her neck to kiss. She moved her fingers through his hair before a thought occurred in her mind.

_Is she using him? Does she love him like he loves her? But worse then that… was Sakura right?_

She broke free from their embrace causing Naruto to look at her. She touched his face and ran her fingers across his scar. He smiled feeling happy as well as relief, but what Ino has to say can change his feelings dramatically.

"Naruto… I have something to tell you," she said softly as they sat next to each other on his bed. He grabbed her hand and held it as he watched her close her eyes.

"Naruto, I…" she begin, "… why do you love me?" she asked suddenly staring at Naruto. He looked at her confused and repeated what he had said before.

"I love you because I love everything about you…" Naruto repeated his hands still holding tight to hers. Those simple words didn't faze her as she looked away and rephrase her question.

"What do you mean everything…?" she asked as she stares at the door.

"What…? Ino… what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he lifts his hand move her head to face his. His eyes were filled with so much concern and worry; her eyes were soft, and mesmerizing with shame.

"It's…" she began as she looked into his eyes and placed a weak smile upon her face, "… it's nothing…" and with that said, she gave him a soft kiss. He just looked at her for a while with pondering eyes as she said she had to leave and walked out the door.

_I wonder if she… if she really doesn't… love me…_ Naruto thought as he got off the bed. "Nah… I'm just overreacting!" Naruto shook his head of that thought and enjoyed the taste of their kiss before the door rang.

He rushed over to the door hoping Ino had returned, but found someone else instead.

"Naruto… did Ino leave?" Sakura asked looking around him.

"Uh… yeah… why?" he asked confused inviting her in. She walked in a little ways then turned to face him.

"I knew she wasn't going to tell you," she said causing Naruto to look at her suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked a tint of anger in his voice.

* * *

Okay! This chapter, I hope isn't too confusing, and please rate/review/and fav please!

And again, I appreciate all the dedicated readers! I write because of you!

Love,

Kiwi4me


	5. Chapter 5

**A Naruto and Ino Dilemma: Hurt and Remorse**

_**By kiwi4me**_

_**

* * *

**_

Part 5:

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked a tint of anger in his voice.

"Well," Sakura started, "… she doesn't love you." She stated it so plainly that it took Naruto a while before he felt the pain.

"W… what…?" he asked hoping that it was a lie.

"She doesn't love you Naruto! She is only using you!" Sakura yelled out angrily at Naruto.

"Don't you get it? She isn't in love with you at all! She loves someone else! She loves…!" she ranted on before Naruto stopped her with a scream.

"STOP Sakura! Just… just stop…" he said looking away from her as his tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. Sakura knew she had hit the spot and went over to him to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and spoke to him in a soothing manner.

"It's okay Naruto… you always have me…" she spoke with such innocent that Naruto fell. He grabbed her holding her closer as he cried his heart out.

_Why? _He thought to himself as his tears fell, _why can't she love me? Why does she love someone else…?_

Thoughts after thoughts streamed by in his mind and before he knew it, he was in bed with Sakura. The new day was bright, clearing his mind of unnecessary thoughts. He looked to his side to find a pink haired woman beside him. In shock, Naruto sat up quickly staring at the figure.

_What the heck…?! Did Sakura and I... Oh my god…_ he thought as he stared at her wondering what had happened to cause this situation.

"_She doesn't love you Naruto!"_

Those words flashed bright burning through his head.

"_You know I'm here for you… you'll always have me…"_

He looked at Sakura once more feeling at ease, yet sadness as well.

"So… that's what happened…" he said as he lean closer to her. She was fast asleep with the bed sheet over her slim body. Naruto touched her face gently feeling the smoothness of it as he compared the two friends.

_They are so different… her smell is different, her hair, skin, and kiss… the only thing that reminds me of Ino is…_ Naruto spoke to himself as a small smile fell upon his lips.

… _the softness of her skin reminds me of you…_

She walked the streets the next morning wondering where Sakura had gone to, but didn't bother to look for she knew where she was. She leaned against a wall and breathed in the wide open air closing her eyes. She faced the roof of the building she leaned on and stared at it for awhile before an old friend woke her.

"Hey Ino… what are you doing?" Choji asked in his Hokage outfit. Ino looked at him and smiled noticing that all that time in the office didn't change him at all.

"Hey, how's the Hokage life?" she asked as she avoid answering his question.

"Oh man…!" he said with a heavy sigh, "… it's tiring… and I get so hungry!"

"You could tell anyone to get you anything!" Ino reminded him sarcastically, "… besides! Why are you tired when there isn't any big trouble happening?"

Choji just chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. It was nice day as their laughter and reminiscences filled the air around them.

Naruto walked beside Sakura as they headed to the ramen shop.

"Hey Naruto…" Sakura said as she grabbed his arm squeezing it close to her. Naruto just smiled waiting for her to continue.

"… About last night…" she said blushing red as Naruto did the same.

"… You said you loved me…" she finished, "… do you mean it?"

They stopped as the wind blew quickly by. She looked into his eyes hoping for the truth while he pondered about what to say. If he says that he did then will it be a lie? If he says he didn't mean it then he'd break her heart… what is he going to do?

As he looked into her eyes, he found curiosity, fear, and nervousness within them.

"I…" he begins to say before he noticed a familiar laughter. Sakura and he turned to face the voice and saw them.

"Stop it Ino!" he called out laughing out loud as he rolled on the floor getting his clean outfit dirty.

"No way!" she laughed out happily still tickling the round man.

"Ino…" Sakura called out as they walked toward the two. Ino and Choji stopped their playing and stood up to face their friends.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura!" Choji called back chuckling as he continued, "… haven't seen yah in a long time!"

Naruto just laughed, "That's true… Congrats Choji… I should've said it awhile ago… you know… when you were…"

"Nah its okay… just glad to see ya'll again…" Choji said waving his hand in front of him side to side.

The sun was getting ready to dip its edge into the sea as the four stood in silence. Ino looked both at Sakura and Naruto with confusing eyes as they returned the same confusion.

_Why the heck is she with Choji?_ Naruto thought as her eyes met his. He couldn't help but have butterflies the way her eyes pierced through his heart, but had to shake his feelings away knowing that she never loved him.

* * *

Okay there you go, sorry for not writing in so long…

I love Ino's character and decided on a new story… but Naruto wont be with her… hm…

Oh well, but sorry for keeping you all waiting! Hopefully its good enough! And sorry If its too short…

Love,

Kiwi4me


	6. Chapter 6

**A Naruto and Ino Dilemma: I Don't Love Her**

_**By kiwi4me**_

_**

* * *

**_

Part 6:

"Sakura, where did you go last night? I didn't see you at your house…" Ino asked calm and sincere. Sakura blushed bright red as she looked at Naruto, who was blushing extremely red, then back at Ino.

"Uh… I… um… I was at Naruto's…" she said smiling really big causing Ino to flinch a little.

"Really…? Okay…" Ino said and left it at that knowing why she went.

Choji looked on confused with why the eerie omen around them.

"Ino… can we talk…?" Naruto asked as he looks sadly at Ino. She was going to agree to talk with him until Sakura spoke up first.

"I told him." She stated it so plainly causing the other three to focus their attention on her.

"W… what?" Ino said not really questioning her statement.

"I told him the truth… that you don't love him," Sakura said seriously then grabbed Naruto's arm as she finished, "… he said he loves me."

Naruto looked at her shocked for putting words in his mouth; he then looked at Ino who seemed to be fine with the unexpected news.

"That's good… I'm happy for you…" she said faking a grin as she nudged Choji who turned to face her, "… right Choji?"

"Yeah! Its about time too… you two are always together…" Choji said happily then added, "… man it's getting late… I better head back before they start lecturing me… it's like they think I'm a kid or something… sheesh!" with those words he left walking to his office.

The three friends just stood in silence as Sakura looked at Naruto happily with a smile; Naruto looked at her placing a small grin on his face before looking at Ino; she looked at the two wondering if she should've been the one to tell him the truth and not the pink haired woman.

"Sakura, I need to talk to Naruto…" Ino said hoping Sakura would let go of her grip on his arm.

"Why?!" she said angrily as she held on to him tighter. Naruto spoke some calming words to her as she slowly let go of his arm.

"We're just gonna talk Sakura… don't tell me that you… you're jealous?" Naruto said jokingly.

"Me jealous?! No way…" Sakura said in a high tone letting his arm go, "… just don't take too long…" she said before she took her leave.

They watched her walk off into the way the sun sets. Naruto and Ino turned to face each other and stared into one another's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Ino said apologetically, "… I should've told you…"

"It… it's okay…" Naruto said with a small smile, "… I never let you explained…"

The air was nice and breezy, the air started to get a little chilly, but it didn't faze either one of them. They walked a little bit in silence, enjoying one another's company as the moment progresses.

"You and Sakura… are you two together?" she asked stopping.

Naruto stopped as well but didn't face her; he was wondering what he is about to do. Ino stood beside him as she looked up to his face. _He had pondering eyes… he really is different…_ she told herself.

"It's okay if you two are… I'm happy for the two of you…" she said forcing a smile upon her face; _… maybe it's better this way…_ she finished thinking.

"But…" he began to say, "… I don't love her."

Ino looked at him a little shock without words. He grabbed her hands and held on to them as he spoke again.

"I love you…" he said then continued with a happy smile, "… you make life fun Ino…" he chuckled, "… every time when I'm with you… ever since we were just kids… I always felt this way… and I actually thought it went away, but… I was wrong… Ino I still…" Naruto spoke as if his feeling took over his mouth and placed them on those words.

"Stop Naruto…" Ino said interrupting him. He stopped as she gave him a soft smile slipping her hands out of his.

"You can't say you love me anymore… and don't… since you and Sakura are together… we can only be…" she said with a tone so emotional that it sounds like they would never be together.

"Don't…" Naruto said stopping Ino's sentence, "… don't say we can't be together…"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in nearer to him and before she knew their lips touched. Ino shocked and surprised pushed Naruto away from her as her wide eyes stares into his deep sadden eyes.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded a little confused.

"I…" he began to say but stopped himself.

"Your sorry?" Ino asked wondering why he stopped.

"No… I'm not… I wanted to kiss you," he said plainly with a large smile, "… I miss it."

Ino blushed with a smile as she punched Naruto on the arms playfully. They both chuckled together for a couple of minutes before returning to the truth.

"Remember what I said Naruto…" Ino said placing her hand on his shoulder, "… I'm always here for you… okay?" she said laughing before messing up his golden blonde hair. Naruto laughed while she giggled as she played with his hair.

"You should get back to Sakura…" she said smiling.

"Hey Ino…" Naruto started to say, "… I don't want to be with her…"

"What…?" she asked for clarity.

"I… you know I don't want to break her heart, but… I don't love her…" Naruto said unsure what to do.

"Naruto… I can't tell you what to do… but, life is full of choices… pick one," she said assuring him that mistakes are meant to make before turning around as she headed home alone.

Naruto stood hoping nothing bad is going to happen; he cares about Sakura, but he cares about Ino more… yes he loves her too, but he loves Ino more… Every time he thinks like this, Ino always ends up more.

He headed to Sakura's house going over what he was going to say, do, and how will he react to her statements.

* * *

Okay, sorry for the mix confusion on the last chapter... but yeah, finally another one!

sorry for the long wait... i think the next chapter will be up soon...

atleast i hope... but thank you for reading!

love,

kiwi4me


	7. Chapter 7

**A Naruto and Ino Dilemma: I Need You**

_**By kiwi4me**_

_**

* * *

**_

Part 7:

He finally arrived to her house; he took a deep breathe before he entered the house to find Sakura sitting on her couch waiting.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Did you wait for me to come back?" Naruto asked nervously and curiously.

"Yes I did… Naruto… I love you and she doesn't, when are you going to understand that?" she said sincerely in his best interest.

"I know…" Naruto started, "… but I always loved her." He said smiling happily as his eyes sparkled at the thought of her.

"… Really…?" Sakura asked, "… but you always chased after me…"

"… Well… because it was a crush…" Naruto said bluntly causing Sakura to tear up.

"So it was nothing but puppy love?" she asked as her first tear fell down her left eye.

"No… no, it's not that at all… I still love you, but…" he said trying to stop her tears with his words, "… but I love her more…"

Sakura's tears fell slowly as she realized that Naruto wasn't really the reliable and stable guy she thought he turned out to be… instead he's still the same little boy.

"You love her more do you? Do you think she would give you a chance when she is chasing after Sasuke?" she asked monotonically with sniffs in between sentences.

"I'm sure she would…" he said as he begins second guessing himself; _she would give me a chance right? We have a connection don't we? What does she see in Sasuke anyways… besides, I admitted my feelings… that's good enough evidence that she would be with me… _Naruto said to himself convincingly before a realization popped into his head, _but she never said that she…_

Sakura noticed his confused face so clearly and spoke up saving his brain from too many thoughts.

"And remember… you and I… slept together…" she reminded him, "… I don't think she'll be happy with this news…"

Naruto stared at Sakura as his memories of that night flashed by with images of the two on his bed. His face was flushed red with embarrassment and shame.

"Your right… I won't have a chance…" Naruto said sadly as Sakura laid on the couch thinking in deep thoughts.

"I wonder if Lee would take me back…" she sad in a low voice, but Naruto heard it.

"Isn't he going out with one of the new Genin's?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" she said as she sat up on the couch reminiscing about their relationship. She was so mean… so rude, but he stayed.

"I should head home… I'll talk to you later Sakura…" Naruto said as he waved goodbye and headed out the door, shutting it softly.

He entered his house tired and with a bruised brain from all the thinking he forced. He lied on the couch with a plopped as he lifts his legs to rest on the couch as well. He slowly closed his eyes as his memory wheel played a familiar scene.

"_Come on Ino… tell me what does she like?" Naruto asked forcefully._

"_Hm…. I dunno…" Ino said playfully watching Naruto beg in front of her._

"_Please Ino… please?!" Naruto asked with begging eyes._

"_Hm… maybe…" she said as he smiled widely with excitement. She laughed causing his excitement to fade._

"_Come on Ino…" Naruto said, "I really want to get her something good for her birthday…"_

_Ino smiled as she giggled to herself before saying something that would cause him to blush._

"_Why don't you become her present? She needs a man after all…" Ino said winking at his red face._

"_What?! You're… you're crazy Ino! She wouldn't accept me as her present…" he said blushing extremely red still._

"_Okay, okay… let's see…" Ino begin to say, "…there was this shirt she wanted but couldn't afford… but…" Ino wasn't able to finish before Naruto interrupted her._

"_Okay! Lets go!" he grabbed Ino's arm and ran to the store with Sakura's present._

_They finally arrived and Ino pointed out the shirt._

"_This is the shirt, but it's not on sale…" she said holding up the shirt to show Naruto._

"_It's okay… I'll get it for her!" he said excitedly and happy that he's finally going to get her a present she actually wanted. All those other years of present wasn't much use for her and wasn't worth keeping, but now… now she can use it._

"_How much…?" he asked causing Ino to smile._

"_Hm… well…" Ino started to say stalling for anxiousness, but failed as Naruto grabbed the shirt._

"_Let's see…" Naruto said as he turned the tag to see the price, "… What?! It cost that much for a shirt?!" he yelled out as everyone turned to face him._

"_Naruto calm down… there's another thing I know she'd like…" Ino said sympathetically with a small giggle._

"_NO! I'll get it…" Naruto said determined as he ran up to the counter to pay._

_Naruto walked into the store with money, but left with none._

"_Wow I never knew it cost so much…" Naruto said sulking._

"_You're the one who wanted to buy it…" Ino reminded him as she laughed, "… besides, you always wear the same outfit… you should do some shopping for yourself… you know that?"_

_Naruto glared at her as she just glared back. Both were glaring, neither one wanted to lose nor want either one to win. This went on for awhile until a laughter broke out from the two causing both to stop their glares._

"_Cone on, let's go see Sakura…" Ino said as she pulled his arm._

"Ino…" he said with soft chuckles as he began to smile that soon faded into a frown. He rubbed his weary eyes as he sat up looking around him. The room was cold and empty with its air full of sadness.

_Who knew I need you so much…_ Naruto thought as tears rolled down his blue eyes.

* * *

Aww... this one was actually said to me...

hopefully you all enjoy reading it, i hope i can update soon...

its almost over by the way... too! so please comment, review, and all else, its much appreciated!

love,

kiwi4me


	8. Chapter 8

**A Naruto and Ino Dilemma: Another Day, Another News**

_**By kiwi4me**_

* * *

_**Part 8:**_

The next day had begun and it was late into the afternoon before Naruto got up.

He opens his eyes slowly as the sunlight shines its light into them. He sat up slowly noticing the sheet that covered him was on the floor. His hair was a mess, the smell of sweat still lingers on him, and still no one beside him… why?

He decided to stay home and not want to see anyone, not even her. He wanted the entire world to just stop and bring back the memories he had of her. He never felt so bad, so much sadness in is heart like when the Hokage died… but this was almost the same… maybe worse than that.

"What am I doing!" Naruto screamed at himself jumped out of the bed quickly. He forgot his sheet was on the floor and slipped. He fell backwards onto the edge of the bed before it threw him to the floor face first.

"OWWWW!!" he cried grabbing his nose, which started to bleed, "… you gotta be kidding me…!"

He ran off to the restroom then decided to leave the house before his friends wonder if he was dead.

He walked awhile before he saw Shikamaru talking to Kiba.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Shikamaru said in a low tone.

"What? That you and Temari were kissing?" Kiba said jokingly with his lips puckered.

"Seesh… we weren't kissing," Shikamaru said trying to convince Kiba which wasn't working.

"Oh… then you were sucking her lips then…" Kiba said laughing out enjoying himself as Shikamaru looks away embarrassed.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba called out waving his hand in the air.

Naruto headed that direction smiling as he knew he came at a time Shikamaru didn't want him too by the look on his face.

"Hey Kiba, what's new?" Naruto said grinning as Kiba grinned back.

"Well…" Kiba begin before Shikamaru interrupted.

"Naruto… what's wrong with Sakura?" he asked surprising Naruto.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Dude, she looks lost… you know, like the time Sasuke left…" Kiba said reminding Naruto.

"I'm sure she'd be fine, but I guess I'll check if she is…" Naruto said giving off a small sigh while he was at it.

"Nah, don't bother now… Ino and Hinata are talking to her right now…" Kiba said shaking his head before he looked over at Shikamaru, "Oi… you gonna tell him…?"

"Tell me what?" Naruto said turning his head toward Shikamaru.

"Eh…" he began as he scratched the back of his head, "… it's nothing…"

"It's not nothing! You and Temari are finally going out!" Kiba blurted out patting Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"Really? Congrats!" Naruto said laughing as he punched his arm playfully.

Embarrassed, Shikamaru laughed rubbing the back of his neck before hearing someone's voice.

"Shikamaru…" Temari called out smiling happily and noticed the other two, "… Hey Naruto and Kiba…. Mind if I speak to Shikamaru alone?"

"Oh…" Kiba said laughing as Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Temari asked confused.

"Did you come to smooch with him?" Naruto asked winking at her causing her to blush bright red at the words.

"N… no…!" she said embarrassed looking at Shikamaru who was bright red as well.

"Then you want to suck his mouth, right?" Kiba said playfully as he laughed out loud.

Naruto was going to add on to what Kiba had said, but before he could, Temari's fan smack both men causing them to stumble back.

"Ow…." Naruto screamed rubbing his bruised face again.

"We were just jokin' geez!" Kiba spoke up rubbing his cheeks with a grin.

Temari, angry and embarrassed, grabbed Shikamaru and ran off.

Kiba and Naruto stared at one another and started laughing once again. After awhile, Hinata came walking toward them.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" Naruto said with a smile causing Hinata to blush a slight red.

"H... hi Naruto…" she said smiling happily, before Kiba interrupted.

"So how's Sakura?" he asked curiously.

"She's… just depressed…" she began, "… when Ino and I went over to speak to her, she was so angry with hateful things to say…" she lifts her finger to touch her chin, "… she really was angry… she was hitting Ino and I tried to stop her, but…"

"But what?!" Naruto exclaimed angrily, not really toward Hinata but more at what she said.

"Oh… um…" Hinata stuttered, "... she… wouldn't stop until Ino said something…"

Hinata looked at Naruto then at Kiba and blush a little before she finished her sentence.

"… Ino said that life isn't a fairytale and you can't keep waiting for that someone to find you…" Hinata remembered then smiled, "… she… she mentioned your name… Naruto…"

Naruto looked at her confused then asked why she would mention him.

"Uh… she thought you broke up with Sakura… and that was why… but," Hinata stressed, "… Sakura was saying that she only loves Sasuke…"

"Duh, that is too obvious," Kiba said with one eyebrow lifted up, "… you knew that already, right Naruto?"

"Uh… yeah…" Naruto said a bit unsure.

_Why would she tell Ino that she loves me…. Then go and say she only loves him…?_ He thought sadly until Ino came walking by.

"Hey guys, what ya'll doing?" she asked jokingly with a wink.

"Oh Ino…" Hinata said with a small smile as she turned around. Kiba and Naruto faced her as well.

"Yo Ino, so what's up with your friend?" Kiba asked while the other two waited to listen.

"Hm…" she began, "… there's nothing to worry about my friend," she patted Kiba on the shoulder, "… she'll be just fine…" she finished with a smile.

"Good to know…" Kiba said chuckling while Ino still patted his shoulder.

"So… where is she?" Hinata and Naruto asked in unison making Hinata blush at that fact.

"Oh… she's with Sasuke," Ino said, finally stopping her self from over patting Kiba.

"With Sasuke…?" Naruto said in a low tone.

Ino looked at Naruto who looks confused, and remembered she had to tell her friend something.

"Oh that's right!" she exclaimed, "… has anyone seen Shikamaru, I need to tell him something…"

"You're not going to find him anywhere soon…" Kiba said laughing.

"Oh yeah… and why is that?" Ino asked curiously with her hands to her hips.

"You know don't you? Temari and Shikamaru are going out," Kiba said laughing in between his sentences.

"Really?" she asked unintentionally, "… no wonder I haven't found him, I forgot to check the corners of the alleys!"

All four laughed at her remark as they walked a little while before Kiba said he better get back home.

"I must leave as well…" Hinata said as she turned around to walk away.

"I'll walk you home Hinata…" Kiba said.

"Oh Kiba… you don't have to…" Hinata said a little blushed.

"Your house is on my way home anyways… it'll be fine, come on..." he said as he walked away followed by Hinata to his side.

"Hm… I see the next couple," Ino said giggling as she turned to see Naruto smiling.

"Hey Ino… I was wondering…" he began, "… why did you give up Sasuke for Sakura?"

Ino looked at him for awhile as he looked as her. The wind was harsh and warm; it blew by so quickly, yet so long. The sun hits the bottom as the sky became a darker shade of blue. The two friends stood in a quietness that seemed almost unnoticeable.

"What do you mean…?" she finally asked watching his eyes change into confusion.

* * *

Um.. well here is Part 8! i know it's alot of dialogue but... oh well! lol

The story is ending pretty soon! So please let me know what you think so far!

And a Big thanks to those who stuck around reading! Love you all!

Love,

kiwi4me


	9. Chapter 9

**A Naruto and Ino Dilemma: Forgiveness is Close Enough to Love**

_**By kiwi4me**_

_**!!There is alot of time skip in this one... so please dont hate me for it!!**_

* * *

Part 9:

"What do you mean…?" she finally asked.

"It's just… I know you like Sasuke… and…" he started to say as he faced his head to the ground.

"How do you know I like him?" she asked interrupting his thoughts.

"You're always around him lately and… I know back then you liked him to…" he stated.

"You're not answering me Naruto, How do you _know_ that I like him?" she asked again a bit of anger in her voice.

"How do _I_ know?!" Naruto said a bit angrier, "… because you're always smiling at him and talking to him, you play with his hair now and he doesn't do anything about it, you'd grab his arm and hug him and…" and by the time he finished he was mad as he remembered her times with Sasuke.

"… and what?" she said forcing him to go on.

"… You kissed him… I saw you two…" he said angrily as he clenches his teeth so he barely said it.

"So…" she said causing Naruto to stare at her angrily, "… I do that to you too… does that mean I like you too?" she asked wondering what he would say.

Naruto thought about their times together and if there was any differences. He compared what he knows and saw when she was with Sasuke to his times with her. Was there a difference at all? Was there anything special with his time then with Sasuke? So many questions he couldn't answer and was afraid to.

Ino watched him like a hawk; he was nervous, confused, broken, angry, mad, sad, anxious, and afraid. She wanted to know, if he thought that the times he had with her could ever be compared to the times she had with Sasuke. When she was with him, she smiles a lot more, yet the pain in knowing it wouldn't work just kills her inside. The times with Sasuke was fun and nice, she knew Sakura loved him, so she never got anywhere with him. But even though she knows Naruto is probably thinking too hard… there was one thing that was different.

"Naruto… don't think too hard… the last of you're brain would fry," she said jokingly as she laughed at him. He looked at her and retorted back.

"What are you saying?!" he yelled angrily as he glared at her.

"Don't tell me you're going to be deaf too!" Ino exclaimed as she laughed out loud.

"Shut up Ino!" Naruto screamed reaching for her mouth. She back away from his hand still laughing happily. He did it once again as she backed away again as well, but this time she positioned her foot in the wrong places and fell. Naruto saw it coming and put his hands under her head to cushion her blow.

He was on top of her and their faces were close to one another. Her eyes where entrancing that it kept pulling him closer; her scent was relaxing that it was easy to give in; her smile was a trap that he had fallen into; her body was a masterpiece that he could look at all day. He couldn't help himself if he could; Naruto knew Ino was no good for him, but he just keeps falling and he cant get back up.

He leaned in and kissed her; _she won again…_ he thought with a smile. She kissed back, but pushed him off her quickly.

"Naruto… what are you doing?" she asked giggling as she stood up. Naruto looked at her and smiled standing up as well. She walked away and he followed like a pet besides its master.

* * *

"AHHHHH!!" Choji screamed, "… this can't be true!"

"But it is… don't scream okay?" Ino said trying to relax her friend.

"But you can't… no! It can't be true!" Choji yelled pulling is hair. Ino tried relaxing him again by giving him a hug.

"But Ino…" he whined sad and in tears. Ino just held him in her arms and closed her eyes.

She walked out of his office a while later feeling depressed and nervous. It was dark and the streets are barely lit with dim lights, but she found her way home. When she arrived she noticed a pair of shoes on her porch. She smiled to herself knowing who it would be, so she opened the door and headed in.

"Ino, is that you?" Naruto said walking toward her in only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Naruto… what are you doing?" she asked a bit blushed as she closed the door behind her.

"I was waiting for you," he said grinning.

"Waiting for me huh…?" she said smirking as she walked closer to him, "… why?"

"Uh…" he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You want to take a shower together?" she asked seductively causing Naruto to blush extremely red as he took a big gulp.

"Well… I do feel dirty…" she said placing her hand on his chest and moving it to his stomach area before laughing.

"You're such a dirty pervert Naruto!" she said laughing as she took off her hair tie, letting her hair loosely fell down her back. Naruto grabbed her from behind smelling her hair as he nestled his head against her neck.

"I admit I'm a pervert… when I'm around you," he said causing Ino to laugh once more as he laughed along.

_We are finally together… nothing can break us apart…_ he said to his self as he wrapped his arms around her on the bed and drifted to his dreams.

* * *

It's been a couple years since they been together and life just seemed to be getting better.

"I'm going to marry her," he said to Shikamaru.

"You sure?" he asked hoping Naruto thought things thoroughly.

"Yeah, I'm serious!" he said stoked and excited. Shikamaru just nodded his head letting Naruto know that he approves.

--

"So…" Sasuke said, "… how long since you and Naruto been together?"

"About two years…" Ino said smiling as she looked out into the sea.

Sasuke watched her eyes as it sparkled then fade.

"Did you tell him yet?" he asked as she faced him. She shook her head as he gave out a small sigh looking away from her.

"No… not yet…" she started, "… but… I will… I have too… I've been getting really weak lately, but I never let him know…"

"You've been getting weak? Are you sure you don't want Tsunade to check it?" he asked concerned.

"No… it's an incurable disease remember? It runs in my family… every other generation has it remember…?" Ino reminded him.

"Oh… that's right… I'm sorry…" he said as he looked at her.

"Aw, did I just hear a 'I'm sorry' from Sasuke?" she asked giggling as she plays with his hair.

"Thank you…" she said after messing up his hair, "… I'm glad I could confide in you…"

He nods his head as the two stared off into the sea.

* * *

They were finally home.

Ino was nervous not really knowing what to say or what to do. Naruto who looked at her on the couch was staring at her wondering why she was so quiet.

"Ino…" he said sitting next to her, "… something wrong?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Naruto… I have something important to tell you…" she started to say leaving Naruto sad.

"Another important thing…?" he asked sad and gloomy hoping it wasn't another bad thing that could ruin their relationship.

"Yeah…" she said giggling at him, but it slowly faded and so did her smile.

"It's about…" she begins, but stopped herself, "… Naruto… will you forgive me?"

He looked at her in confusion wondering what is she really asking him. Forgive her for what? The fact that she is close friends with Sasuke? Or was there something more…?

"Forgive you for what?" he asked anxiously.

"It's just… I…" Ino begins once again but found herself not finishing the sentence. _Why can't I finish it? Oh right… because I'm afraid…_

"Look Ino…" Naruto spoke up, "… I don't know why you are so quiet today, but… I will always love you."

And with that, Naruto grabbed her in to his arms and she cried. She cried the whole time they were embraced. What could she do… she knew she didn't want to fall… she was warned! She never thought that something like this would happen… but it did.

"Thank you…" she finally said as her tears finished rolling down her cheeks, "… thank you."

* * *

Okay... Ino with an incurable disease... i dunno... dont ask... its part of my story and my wacky mind! lol

Only one chapter left to go! i really think i have some kind of problem lately... i always make naruto sad and depress... oops! i was not suppose to say that...

um... well...

one chapter left! Stay tune! and a warning... its very sad... atleast to me...

Love,

kiwi4me


	10. Chapter 10

**A Naruto and Ino Dilemma: Will You Forgive Me?**

_**By kiwi4me**_

_**

* * *

**_

Part 10:

It's been a month since she had past away while on a mission and he still regrets it everyday.

_He waited outside for her to return with her usualy teammates. She told him the mission would only take about a week, but weeks past to a month with no sign of them until one day. The day looked pretty much like any other day; it was sunny, bright, and breezy. Naruto waited at the Konaha gates for her to return and on this day, he saw them. Shikamaru and Choji were walking toward the gates with their head down. Shikamaru was holding someone on his back, a girl._

_"Ino...?" he spoke in a low tone questioning if it was her. Her arms were limping over Shikamaru's shoulder and not wrapped around his neck; her skin was pale and cold; her hair is dry and her lips were chapped as the pink in them faded._

_Naruto ran over to them wondering what had happen, and more, if it was really her. He reached out his hand to touch the lifeless body of his lover, but Shikamaru stopped him before he could._

_"I would'nt do that Naruto..." he said with his voice cracking, "... you don't wanna see what happened..." and with that, Naruto cried._

_He cried in denial, he cried in disbelief, and he cried because their dream of being together is now gone._

Naruto still couldn't understand what had happened and never wanted to. He only hoped she wasn't in much pain before she...

_Why does it have to be her? It wasn't her time to go yet! No… not this soon…_ he told himself as he sat on his bed looking out into the sky. He got up and walked outside so he could go visit her grave.

The sun hovers above him filling his body with warmth, but he felt nothing but coldness. The wind blew by softly grazing his body, but all he felt was harshness and pain within him. His mind was in a daze of memories that they had together. So much fun times that he couldn't ever erase, nor would he ever want to, but now he can't even hold her or kiss her anymore. Was the world just against him? The world is so cruel to him: first they shun him when he was just a child, then they ignore him when he was a little older; now is dream of becoming Hokage is gone and the love of his life is… is now…

He doesn't want to think about what happened. He could hear whispers from people around him as he headed to her grave.

"Poor Naruto… he still hasn't moved on…" a elderly woman whispers to her niece.

"Yeah… and they were so happy too…" her niece says.

"She was freakin' hot too! Man…" the boy says earning a knock on the head by the elder.

_She's not just hot…_ Naruto thought with a small smile,_ she is the most beautiful person I have ever met… of course we were happy! I did everything she wanted me to and all I needed was her…_

His memories played in his mind as his smile widened into a grin, a genuine one. The wind now feels soft like her hair, the sun was now the warmth of her body, and the lonely walk to her grave felt like she was walking with him side by side. A memory reminded him how much he loves this woman, his lover and how hard it is to get over it.

"_Naruto? What are you doing?" She asked giggling as he grabbed her._

"_Nothing…" He said laughing as he lift her up, "… beside, I haven't got the chance to do this!"_

"_Lift me up?" she asked laughing as he spun her around and around._

"_Yeah!" He laughed with her as he kept spinning, but soon both got dizzy and Naruto missed his footing and fell backwards._

_He landed onto the carpet with a thud as he still held onto Ino within his arms. He let out a pain as his head collided with the floor._

"_Ow…" he cried tighten his arms around her._

"_Are you okay? Naruto?" Ino asked concerned as she touched his face. She caressed it gently as she touched his head trying to find a bump._

"_Naruto, get up… I need to check if you're bleeding," she said wriggling herself to let him know to let her go._

"_I'm fine Ino!" he said chuckling as he pulled her closer to him._

"_Naruto! Don't be stupid! I need to check if you're okay!" she spoke harshly pushing herself up._

"_No Ino! I'm fine!" he said back still holding onto her._

"_Naruto!" she said with angered eyes. He noticed this, but he didn't want to let her go._

"_Please Ino… I'm fine… I promise!" he said with a large grin across his face. Ino looked at him for a moment then giggled to herself._

"_I know you are… but Naruto… just sit up then…" she offered knowing the only reason he is fighting back was because he wanted to hold her longer._

"_Fine…" he said as he sat up with his arms still around her, "… but I'm not letting you go!" he said stubbornly, but Ino didn't mind._

"_Good… I don't want you to let me go," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss his forehead. Naruto blushed with a happy grin plastered across his face._

"_I love you Ino," he said before he leaned up kissing her on her lips_.

… _And I always will…_ he finished within his thoughts placing a smile upon his face as he continued his walk. He finally arrived with his smile turning into a frown as he looked upon her grave.

"Yamanaka Ino," he started to say before his tears ran swiftly down his cheeks, "… Ino…"

He cried and cried as he let it all fall down: his pain, his pride, his joy… his love. A hand reached out to him and patted him on his shoulder. He turned his head to look over him and found Sasuke. Naruto turned his head to look at the stone engraved name and cried some more until he wasn't able to cry another tear. Sasuke stood with his head to the ground crying softly for a good friend as Naruto continued bawling his eyes out for his one true love.

After he wasn't able to stand staring at the grave and her name any longer, Sasuke offered him to the Ramen Shop where they would sit in silence. They sat on the stools next to one another and ate silently. Naruto, who usually stuffs his face with plenty of noodle, took small bites before he finished. It was the weirdest yet very peaceful quiet that both of them shared together without any arguments to fight about.

"Here…" Sasuke said holding out an envelope for him. Naruto looked at the dark haired man for awhile before reaching his hand to grab it.

"What's this?" he asked confusion within his eyes but same sad expression upon his feature.

"A letter…" Sasuke replied getting off the stool, "… from her."

"What…?!" the blond said not really questioning and not really angry… just confused.

_Why does Sasuke have a letter from Ino? I don't get it? What is he trying to tell me?!_ Naruto thought as he got off the stool as well and they both walked a bit before dispersing.

They both had to go the opposite direction and before they officially passed one another to their destination, Sasuke mentioned something to Naruto.

"You're not the only one suffering, so stop being selfish…" was all that Sasuke said before poofing out of site. Naruto turned to see him gone before he was able to counter his sentence.

"Who does he think he is!" he said between gritted teeth.

_Of course I'm suffering from her lose! She was my best friend and my lover… who else could be suffering more than me?_ He thought, but then it hit him; he was selfish to not think about her father or her other friends. He was too lost in his own mind that he has forgotten all about everyone else…_ Damn that guy!_ Naruto screamed inside, but knew he was right… he was selfish.

He finally arrived at his house and stared at the bed. He could still see her lying there; her golden hair lying over her shoulders as her back became bare. Her soft snores and soft breathing as her chest moved up and down in rhythm. So much memories that he just stood there dazed in memories of the past… he finally sat on the bed softly at his side.

"_Naruto… you're not looking well… are you okay?" she asked arms wrapped from behind._

"_I'm fine Ino… don't worry about me…" he said with a sniff in between. Ino looked at him for a moment, but continued on._

"_No you're not…" she said giggling, "… you always say you're fine, but you're not… you don't have to act tough around me, you know?"_

"_Heh… what makes you think I'm acting?" he asked grinning as he looked over his shoulders to face her eyes._

_She didn't say anything back except she just stared at him and he at her. It went on for a couple of minutes until Naruto confessed._

"_Okay, you're right…" he said chuckling out loud as Ino leaned against him more._

"_I always win, don't I?" Ino said laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck now._

"_I win too…" Naruto said grabbing a tissue to wipe his nose._

"_No you don't…" Ino giggled and kissed him on his head, "… but I'll let you one of these days."_

"How the heck can I forget you Ino!" he yelled with his face buried in the pillow they shared. He could smell her aroma and it kicked off another memory to play.

"_Ino! Ino stop!" he said laughing hard as he lay on the bed. She sat on top of him tickling him to death._

"_Say you lost!" she said laughing at the sight of his face reddening from lack of oxygen and extreme laughter he was doing._

"_N…ooo…" he mange to say while her tickle never stopped._

"_Say it Naruto!" she demanded tickling his stomach, neck, underarms, and everywhere else she could think of._

_Naruto, unable to handle it anymore had to suck up his pride and admit defeat._

"_Okay, you win!" he practically screamed. Ino stopped her fingers from causing him more pain from too much laughter._

"_Good," she said. Ino was about to get off him but he grabbed her arms and turned so he was on top of her now._

_Her hair lay perfectly on the bed and her skin was soft to his touch. He smiled happily as she smiled back._

"_When am I gonna win…" he asked softly leaning in to kiss her._

"_I'll let you win now…" she whispered as his lips almost touched hers, "… just for today." _

_With that said, they kissed each other passionately, smiles on their face and happiness in their eyes._

Naruto lay on the bed with his face on their pillow for awhile until he remembered the letter. He reached out his hand to grab it from the desk he left it at. He sat up as he opened it slowly. He could smell her scent on the piece of paper that she had written to him. He smiled as her face flew into his memories where it will always stay. He finally opened the letter and begins to read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am so happy that you were a part of my life, that we would be so in love with one another that neither one of us wanted to leave the other alone. It's funny though... that fate has a way of proving one another's love. Remember that day when we were just children and you threw the ball? It's funny now, but back then I always wondered why I could have fallen when I have never fallen before… but I guess it was because I was falling for you._

_I never wanted to admit what you said. The time when you told me you always loved me for so long that you thought it went away, but never did… its funny cause that's they same way I felt for you. I guess I backed away from you because you always seemed to have your eyes on Sakura and so… I went to Sasuke. And the fact that Sakura's and my friendship went tumbling for a boy was absurd. But when she told me that she loved you… what was I to do but give you up? I didn't want our friendship to be rocky again, not for a boy, a man, and not even for you… but somehow I just can't stay away._

_I hope you can forgive me for everything I put you through. I know it was hard when I told you that I had an incurable disease… I could see it in your eyes that you were angry at me and it made me feel like I could've avoided you all these years so you won't have to feel those feeling you felt for me again. I regret it a little… but I don't regret being with you._

_I know I haven't say these three words to you since we've been together. And I hope you forgive me for not saying them, but I couldn't, the words wont come out of my mouth so easily like it comes out of yours. I tried to stray away from love so no one got hurt, but you understood and that is one of the reason I love you. Naruto, I really do love you and I hope you don't think that I never did, because I always have been in love with you._

_Naruto… you are my angel that gave me strength and you are my savior that loved me whenever I needed it. I love you Naruto… and I'm sorry if I never said it to your face or got the chance to… please forgive me and know that my love for you will remain forever in my heart._

_I love you, and please don't mourn over my death because I enjoyed the times I was able to with you, my family, and my friends. Please live your life happily and remember that you don't have to forget about me, but do forgive me and I will be at peace._

_I love you Naruto._

_Love always,_

_Yamanaka Ino_

Tears flew down his cheeks as he read the letter from his beloved lover. It dripped down his chin and splashed onto the black ink that she used to write with. He thought he had no more tears, but his mind didn't know his body and therefore the tears fell in longer and stronger like a rapid stream.

"I forgive you Ino," Naruto said as he buried his face on their pillow once more, "… will you forgive me?" he cried and cried as his mind raced with thoughts of her.

"Forgive me for wanting you so much, Ino… will you forgive me?" he asked to the emptiness in his room that once was theirs and in his heart that only belongs to her.

"Will you forgive me…"

* * *

Man... this was it! hope you like it!

i think i ended it to sad though... but that was in my mind so hopefully it all went well!

thank you for everyone who read this and continued reading and reviewing!

i love you all!

love kiwi4me

!.p.s.!

i will be writing another NaruIno soon and a KibaIno, who knows why..., but yeah! oh and maybe a KakashixIno one too... hahahaha!

please stay tune!

BYE!


End file.
